Kalanthes
Kalanthes is one of the highest ranking priests of Ibis. Exiled from his native Stygia, he travels the world righting wrongs and opposing the dark designs of the evil Thoth-Amon. Kalanthes was born in Stygia many years before the time of the Nemedian Chronicals. The son of the high priest of Ibis, his youth was peaceful and filled with study as he prepared for his life's work of serving Ibis. Ibis, the heron god of peace and harmony, was the chief religious figure in Stygia at the time. However, this was destined to change the day that a young man named Thoth entered the church as an acolyte. At first, Kalanthes thought that the young man masquerading under the assumed name Amon was a friend. However, as 'Amon' began to amass more power and influence in the church, and with many rivals to his position vanishing in horrible and mysterious circumstances, Kalanthes began to suspect the worst of Amon. However, he was powerless to prevent his own father of being convicted of heresy, and to prevent his brother acolytes from being brutally slain. Kalanthes realized too late that the chaos and destruction overtaking Stygia was the doing of his friend Amon. However, he was able to escape the Set-worshipping sorceror before he too was put to death. Kalanthes watched in horror as Stygia converted to the worship of Set, and the worship of Ibis was deemed heretical. He vowed to stop the high sorceror Thoth-Amon at all costs, and raised a band of rebels against his enemy. However, their efforts were smashed as Stygian soldiers attacked and butchered them. Kalanthes was taken alive, and was sentenced to death by crucifixion. However, he was saved by a nomadic tribed called the Danu, who were rebelling against Thoth-Amon's cruel tyranny. It was at this time that Kalanthes led the Danu back to the city of Memphia to confront Thoth-Amon. Seeing dark clouds on the horizion, Kalanthes knew that Thoth-Amon was attempting to raise the ancient power of Acheron. Most of the Danu were killed in the battle against monsters and demons, but Kalanthes convinced Thoth-Amon to close the gateway he had opened before the world was consumed. Disgusted with the pitiful state of his beloved fallen Stygia, Kalanthes headed northward, away, and has since travelled the world according to the guidance of his god and his heart. Since the destruction of the official church of Ibis, Kalanthes is probably the highest ranking priest in a nearly-defunct order. He takes his responsibilities seriously, acting as a leader and guide to anyone who asks for his help. Thanks to his studies and his faith in Ibis, he has learned many magical secrets which allow him to conquer vile sorceries. Although his powers are not as overt or destructive as Thoth-Amon, he can conjure powerful wards to protect him and his companions. He also has access to certain mysterious potions and artifacts. Some of these aid in healing, some protect their user from magical attacks, and some are simply weapons that the priest uses to strike down his enemies. However, they are rare, and he uses them sparingly. Category:Males